


Take Me Home

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just thought I'd put that out there so people don't not read because they think one will die, Korra and Asami do not die, Violence, War, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: War isn't pretty. Korra learns that lesson the hard way. At least she knows that she's always got a home to return to. A home that is Asami Sato.DJ PLAY THAT SONG!"I'm only happy when I'm with you. Home for me is where you are. I try to smile and push on through. But home for me is where you are."-Take Me Home by Us The Duo





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are in italics.

Korra’s breathing is labored as she helps carry another soldier away from the frontline and back towards safety. Another soldier helps to bear his weight and they steadily move away. Other soldiers rush by her, going back to the danger. Going back to the gunfire, the bombs, the fires.

Blood covers the comrade’s face that she’s carrying. His face a permanent grimace and with each step he grunts in pain. Korra turns her head forward, not wanting to look at his pain anymore.

Korra and the other soldier get him safely to the truck that will transport him to the medic tent. He cries out when he’s put down and other soldiers lift him into the bed of the truck. Korra winces as she turns away, knowing that she needs to go back to the battlefield.

As she’s leaving, a commander spots her and yells her name.

“I need you to bring this to Ito’s position.” He points at the cannisters of ammunition. “They’re on the roof above.”

Korra nods, bending over and lifting the heavy containers. Soldiers also load her up with multiple machine gun ammunition belts, laying them across her shoulders. Once she’s got everything, she moves quickly, knowing that the faster they get these the better their chances at fighting.

Korra flinches when a bomb goes off behind her. And then another to her side, but she keeps moving. Gunfire continues to fill the air and her breathing gets heavy. Her heart races and pounds against the front of her chest.

Another bomb goes off a couple of feet ahead of her. She turns away, protecting herself from the flying debris. The closer and closer Korra gets to the front line, the louder and more frequent the bombings occur. The more mangled and squirming bodies there are. The more motionless, dead bodies there are. Soldiers are crying out for medics, for help.

A bomb goes off beside her and sends a truck flying into the air. Her ears ring as she ducks down. She watches as the truck hits the ground in a shroud of flames and then explodes. The flames climbing higher into the air, the heat radiating from it.

Korra kneels there, stunned. She’s trying to get her bearings, shaking her head softly. Finally she lifts herself to her feet once more and soldiers on. One foot in front of the other, she tells herself.

She finally makes it to the building and climbs the stairs swiftly. Once on top of the roof, soldiers help unload the ammunition and start using it right away. Korra hunkers down and rushes off the roof, knowing that she’ll be needed elsewhere.

She’s only a few strides out of the building when a missile hits the roof that she was just on. Smoke rises as bodies fall. Debris spills from the area, crushing anyone beneath the building. Korra watches in horror, knowing that that was almost her.

She can hear people yelling to retreat and so she does. She starts weaving her way through the buildings, hoping to reach safety. Hoping to not be seen and catch a bullet. Hoping to make it home.

Suddenly someone grabs her arm and pulls her behind cover.

“Here,” Bolin says as he hands her a grenade. “We’re gunna get out of here,” he says with such conviction. “Back to Opal and the kids. Back to Asami.”

 

_“_ _Stop it! I’m not that short,” Korra grumbles._

_Asami leans close against her back and reaches up, grabbing the glass from the top shelf. Korra turns around and takes it from her with a huff._

_“You’re too cute.”_

_Asami places both her hands on the counter, effectively trapping Korra. She tilts her head, kissing Korra softly._

_“Even if you’re a little short,” she teases, her lips brushing against Korra’s._

_Korra pushes away from Asami and frees herself. She walks over to the sink filling her glass. While Asami’s not looking, she grabs the spray head and lifts it up silently. Asami’s so focused on preparing dinner that she doesn’t even see it coming._

_Asami yelps when the cold water hits her side. She turns, holding up her hands, trying to protect herself._

_“Ha! That’s for the teasing,” Korra shouts as she puts back the water sprayer._

_“You are so dead!” Asami growls. She puts down the potato and peeler and starts walking menacingly towards Korra. Korra’s eyes widen and she doesn’t hesitate to start running towards the living room._

_She’s caught though and pulled onto the couch. Asami tickles her until she can’t breath. There laughter soon fading as they get lost in one another. The soft sounds of groaning and gasps now filling the space._

 

Bolin leads the small group of soldiers slowly through the battleground. It all seems to go to hell though when they run into a group of enemies. They duck for cover and then fire. A fire battle ensues, more lives being lost.

Korra fires shot after shot. She then ducks back, reloading as Bolin does the same.

“When this is over, you gotta come over for dinner. Opal’s been practicing her baking and the kids say it’s really improving,” Bolin pants.

“Yeah. That sounds good, Bo. Asami’s always had a sweet tooth.”

 

_“I’m stuffed,” Asami says as she pushes away the empty plate of food._

_“That was so good.” Korra leans back in her seat, stretching her arms upward. She just got back from her first term and they were celebrating with a nice dinner out. She already knows that she’s going back eventually, but at least she can savor the time she has now._

_“Dessert?”_

_“I don’t know. I haven’t eaten this much in a while.”_

_“They have your favorite though.” Korra hands Asami the menu and she worries her lower lip._

_“Damn. Okay we’ll get one, but you need to eat the majority of it.”_

_Korra laughs and nods. They order the raspberry cheesecake. Asami ends up eating the majority of it as Korra watches her, her eyes filled with adoration and love._

 

She takes in one more deep breath and starts firing again. They’re outnumbered, but they’re more skilled. For every one they lose, they take down three others. Finally the firing ceases, Bolin, Korra, and three other soldiers still standing. They look around the area, searching for any other soldiers.

Suddenly a single shot is fired and Bolin gasps. He looks down at where his hand is over his stomach and lifts it, blood covers his hand and flows from his wound.

“No!!” Korra shouts. She fires upon the soldier, but then winces and falls back when she’s hit. She takes a bullet to her left shoulder and another to her stomach as well. She’s gasping for air as the other three soldiers fire, holding back the enemy.

Korra rolls over, gritting her teeth as she drags herself towards Bolin. She finally reaches him. He’s sitting on the ground, leaning against the building behind him. He’s gasping for air as Korra reaches out and places a hand on his leg.

“We’re going home. Hang in there buddy.”

 

_The music fills the room as Korra guides Asami around, twirling her this way, bending her that way. Korra dances with her, a wide smile covering her face. She laughs when Korra bends her backwards and pecks her on the cheek._

_Korra’s not sure how this started. Maybe a couple glasses of wine, some teasing, some taunting. But somehow the two of them are dancing likes fools in their own living room. Asami was so sure that Korra wouldn’t be able to dance, but she definitely proved her wrong._

_Korra was leading her well. Her movements graceful and done with ease. Asami leans forward, resting her forehead against Korra’s._

_“Mrs. Sato, you have proved me wrong once again.”_

_Korra laughs and kisses Asami soundly. “I still have some tricks up these sleeves.” She then looks down at her uncovered arms because of wearing a tank top. “Or well… lack thereof.”_

_Asami runs her hands down Korra’s arms, loving the way they flex slightly._

_“How bout you show me some of those other tricks?”_

_Korra smirks at the suggestiveness. She bends down, lifting Asami into her arms and guiding her legs around her waist. She carries her with ease towards their bedroom, Asami already peppering kisses all along her neck and shoulders._

 

Bolin coughs as Korra pulls herself into a sitting position next to him. Both are holding their hands against their stomachs, trying to slow the bleeding.

“Helps gunna come.”

The gunfire slows and Korra glances up to see that two of her comrades are still there. Still protecting them. Finally the gunfire comes to a stop and one comrade keeps lookout as the other comes to Bolin and Korra.

“We need to slow that bleeding.”

“Help him first, he was shot first.”

The man nods. He grabs his knife and cuts off the sleeve of his shirt. He then balls it up and holds it tightly to Bolin’s wound.

“Hold that there,” he instructs. He then repeats the process, but with his other sleeve. He hands it to Korra and instructs her to do the same. “I don’t think we’ll be able to get out of here. We’re going to have to wait this out.”

“He’s going to bleed out,” Korra pleads, not caring about herself. Of course she wants to get home, but she doesn’t have kids like Bolin. She doesn’t have a two year old, a six year old, and a seven year old at home waiting for her.

 

_Asami folds the clothing and hands them to Korra. Korra takes them with a sad smile and places them into her duffle bag. When she reaches over to grab something, her hand is stopped by Asami’s._

_Asami holds it tight and Korra looks at her. She swallows the lump in her throat, she can tell Asami’s holding back tears._

_“It’ll be fine. It’s our last tour. Bo and I are going to be home for good after this.”_

_“I still can worry.” A single tear slides down Asami’s cheek._

_Korra reaches up and uses her thumb to wipe it away. She leaves her hand there, her thumb smoothing over the smooth skin._

_“I know. But I’m going to make it back. I promise.”_

_“You better.”_

_Korra moves to close the space between them. Hugging Asami hard._

_“I promise,” she whispers._

 

“And if we move positions… we’ll be shot. There’s nothing we can do.”

“Hang in there, buddy. Just think. Opal’s gunna be so happy when you get home. She’s gunna bake for you. You and your family can go to the fair when you return, like you always do.”

“And you and Asami can come too,” he whispers.

“Of course, man. Asami can beat my ass at all those games like she always does,” Korra says as light-hearted as she can. “Fuck. I just want to see her again.”

“Same, Kor. Same.”

Bolin’s breathing becomes shallower and so does Korra’s. She can feel her head becoming light and her eyes wanting to drop shut. For her to go to sleep. But she knows she needs to stay awake. She can sense Bolin fading next to her.

“Hang in there. Think of the kids.”

“Yeah,” says Bolin, only having enough energy to say one word.

Korra can feel tears welling up in her eyes.

“Bo, we’re making it out of this together.” She reaches across him for his free hand and holds it in hers. “The dream team can’t end this way.”

Bolin coughs again, this time blood coming up with it. His body shakes and his eyes start to get glassy.

“No, no. Bo,” Korra begs.

“T-tell them that I… I love… them. Just… tell them… that, Kor.”

“No this isn’t the end. Bolin!”

“I… I’m sorry.”

Bolin’s hand goes limp in Korra’s and her eyes widen. She ignores her pain and turns to kneel beside his body. She grabs his shoulders shaking him as she chants no. This couldn’t be happening. Tears stream down her cheeks now and she finally accepts what’s happened. She lifts her hand, closing his eyes. She slides to sit beside him again. Her face in her hands as she sobs. All pain has subsided and all she can think about now is losing her best friend. Losing the man that had gone through everything with her. Her shoulders quiver and she starts to get dizzier. A haze starts drifting over her and her eyes shut. It’s over. It’s time for her to go too.

“Korra!”

Korra shakes her head. Her ears are ringing from the explosions and gunfire in the background.

“Korra!”

She feels someone shaking her body. But she doesn’t care. She’s already lost. It’s over.

“Korra!”

Her eyes jerk open and she shoots into a sitting position. She’s gasping for breath as her eyes flit around the room. She feels soft hands cup her face and turn her head.

“It’s okay,” she hears softly. “You’re safe.”

Korra’s breathing starts to steady when her eyes focus in the darkness and meet soft green eyes. She closes her eyes and rests her cheek on Asami’s shoulder. Korra continues to cry as Asami strokes her sweat soaked hair.

“You’re safe. You’re home.”

“Bolin?” Korra whimpers.

“He didn’t make it. Korra, I’m so sorry.” Asami holds Korra closer, whispering these words. “It’s December. You’ve been home for three months now. Bolin didn’t make it home.”

Korra takes in steady breaths as Asami tries to bring her back to reality.

“I need help,” she sighs.

“I still have the info for the therapist and the group,” Asami reminds softly. “We can look into it in the morning.”

Korra nods her head and buries her face into the crook of Asami’s neck.

“It’s like I’m still there.”

“I know, baby.”

“I can’t stop seeing him. The way his eyes faded.”

Asami doesn’t say anything. It’s the first time Korra’s opened up about what happened. She just guides Korra to lie back down.

“He wanted to get home so badly. Get back to Opal, the kids.”

Asami wipes away a tear that falls.

“I miss him.”

“I know. We all do.”

“It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault. You were both doing your jobs. You both knew the risks.”

“It should have been me.”

“No.” Asami cups Korra’s face and turns her to face her. “Don’t you dare say that.”

Korra eyes search Asami’s and then she looks away. “I’m sorry.”

Asami brushes a strand of hair away from Korra’s forehead.

“You’re safe here. You’re home.” Asami kisses Korra softly. “You’re going to get through this. And I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. I love you, Korra. You are my home.” Asami wraps her arms around Korra, holding her close.

“You’re mine too. I love you.”

“It’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got a little emotional while writing this. I hope that that was conveyed in the writing.


End file.
